


In the Woods

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia plan a surprise for their Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faceless_Echo (Desperatox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desperatox/gifts).



> desperatox said:  
> Hello! If you can, maybe a Scott/Stiles/Lydia + hiking date in the woods? (No smut is necessary) Please and thank you, have a lovely day~
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, sweetie!

“Guys, what are we even doing out here?” Scott jumped gracefully out of the backseat of the Jeep, landing flat on both feet. Lydia swept out of the passenger side with ease, and they both politely refrained from commenting as Stiles tripped over his own legs and flailed to the ground.

The woods around them were noisy with the sound of life, a sound that thrummed easily through Scott’s veins, making him restless and contented at the same time. He wanted to run, to tear through the trees and breathe in the scents and feel the air against his skin. He got as far as stripping out of his jacket before Stiles’ hand on his arm stopped him.

“Do you recognize where we are?” Stiles’ voice was quiet, like maybe he thought the woods were quiet and he didn’t want to disturb them. Scott looked around, spied the tell-tale drop off of the ground nearby.

“We’re in the preserve…” Scott trailed off before quirking an eyebrow at his… well, his Stiles and Lydia.

Lydia tugged a blanket out of the back of the Jeep, spreading it out on the ground easily, and Stiles grabbed a series of plastic shopping bags, piling them on top.

“I told you to get the basket, Stiles,” she spoke quietly, but Scott heard her anyway.

“It’s just _Scott_ , he doesn’t care if there’s a baske-”

“ _I_ care if there’s a basket-”

“I know you do but I couldn’t find it and it’s not a big deal if-”

“All the sandwiches are getting squished because you didn’t plan accordingly and I told you I wanted this to be-”

“I know, I did too, but-”

“Guys,” Scott interrupted the hissed argument, laughing, “You know I can hear everything you’re saying, right?”

“Um.” Stiles wiped his palms on his jeans, shifted from one foot to the other. “‘Course. Of course we knew. Just.”

“We were just attempting to hash out our differences quietly, for the sake of the local wildlife,” Lydia smiled, before poking Stiles hard in the ribs. He flinched.

“We, ah. We came here for a reason, and… we wanted to-” Stiles broke off gesturing toward what was obviously a poorly constructed picnic, and sighed. “We wanted to make it special, man. It’s a big day for you, and we wanted to do something nice.”

“A big day?” Scott raised his eyebrows, thinking quickly back over their relationship; the three of them had first gotten together in the summer, and it was early spring now, so it wasn’t their anniversary. Scott’s birthday was in November, so it wasn’t that. Lydia’s birthday was in August, so even though it would be _completely_ in character for her to throw Scott a special picnic for her own birthday, he was pretty sure this wasn’t about her either . “Um. Okay? You got me. I don’t…”

“Today’s your… ah…,” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, watching Scott from under his eyelashes. “Your wolfday? It’s today. The anniversary of the bite.”

Scott’s knees felt weak. He should have known, of course, that Stiles would have remembered the day. For all his flailing and tangentializing, he was good at remembering stuff that mattered, at making it obvious that he cared. And of course Lydia would want to celebrate it, to make it something positive when at the time it had been the most painful experience of his life.

“If you want to go home, we’ll understand,” Lydia was saying softly, putting a hand on his ribs to feel his heartbeat. “We just wanted to let you know that we’re proud of you. You didn’t choose this, but you’re an amazing Alpha, and you deserve…”

“You deserve to be celebrated,” Stiles joined in, twining his fingers with Lydia’s and slinging an arm around Scott’s shoulder. Scott breathed in their scent, comforting and interesting, blending together in a familiar swirl of discord; sweet and spicy, masculine and feminine, strong and soft. Their heartbeats were strong and sure and loud in his ears, and for a moment, he let himself sink into the wolf, be comforted by the wholeness of them, before pulling back.

But that’s what they did for him, Stiles and Lydia: they kept him human, kept him going.

He sat down gingerly on the blanket and patted the ground on either side of him.

“Come on, guys,” he smiled, reaching into a plastic bag to grab a sandwich. “We have an anniversary to celebrate.”  
They each took their places, and Lydia raised her bottle of water in a toast.

“To three years of excitement, adventure, and death-defying feats,” she grinned, taking a sip.

“To three years of awesomely bad facial hair,” Stiles winked, and stole Lydia’s bottle to take his own sip from. Scott smiled as Stiles passed it over.

“To three years of family we chose, doing our best, and following our hearts.” Lydia squeezed his knee and Stiles smiled before breaking the moment.

“But mostly bad facial hair. What even are those eyebrows, dude?”

The woods were noisy, but their laughter was louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
